Behind These Fiery Eyes
by KittenTits
Summary: COMPLETE - YAOI - Yuki and Kyou are seemingly in love, but Yuki cuts it off one day because he's afraid of what people will think of him. He leaves Kyou's heart broken. Who will help Kyou find love again? HaruKyou, YukiKyou.
1. Goodbye

Disclaimer: Me no own Furuba. ;.; Yah...

A/N: Bwahahaha, welcome! This is my first FB fic, so please; be gentle. And just so you all know, this fic is yaoi, which equals boyxboy, gay people EVERYWHERE! So don't come flaming to me because you "didn't know"! XP I hate that…

Anyways, read and review! Please? Enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Behind Fiery Eyes

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**CH.1 - goodbye**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_"I won't forget the way you make me feel  
__I won't regret running away from here  
__You think you see the world but you see nothing  
__Time is only gonna make it worse in the end  
__So I'll say goodbye again."  
__SR71 - Goodbye_

Sohma Kyou sat alone in his room, a somber tone surrounding his lithe form. He sat on his bed, red eyes fixated on his knees, deep in thought. One lone tear ran the length of his cheek before curling underneath his chin and disappearing.

The redhead idly wondered if the feeling in his chest was what getting your heart ripped out felt like; a deep, swelling pain right above your heart which spread up into your throat, making it burn every time you took a breath or swallowed. The back of your eyes eventually began to burn until salty tears came forth, spilling over swollen eyelids and running down red cheeks.

Two hours prior, Kyou had felt as if he were in love with the most wonderful person on earth; his cousin Sohma Yuki. The nezumi had stolen his heart a few months before, and that day, had given it back in pieces.

Although the two never told anyone about their relationship, apart from those in Shigure's home who saw some of it first hand, Kyou felt like he could finally be at peace with someone; like he was in love. He and Yuki still fought but their eyes held a warm glow to them instead of deep resentment. Honda Tohru had insisted that the two of them were adorable together, causing them both to blush, also promising not to tell a soul so long as they both wished it.

Kyou had felt in the last little while that it was time to make their love known. His gray haired lover had gone silent upon the statement leaving the neko's lips, but seemed to contemplate the idea. Kyou hadn't pushed it.

He'd gotten his answer this evening...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_"Kyou?" Yuki entered the living room silently, almost sneaking up on his lover. Kyou turning onto his back from his lying position on the floor, book forgotten._

_Kyou sat back on his haunches, staring up at the nezumi. "Yah? What about?"_

_Yuki hesitated. "..._us_," he said._

_"What about us?"_

_The gray haired boy bowed his head so that Kyou wouldn't see his eyes. "I think we need to stop this..."_

_Kyou sat up straight. His ears perked at the grave tone in the nezumi's voice. "What do you mean!" he demanded. "Is there something wrong?" He cocked his head to the side, vein bulging out a little from his temple. His quiet lover could be so... uncommunicative sometimes._

_"Yes," Yuki replied. "There is."_

_"Well, what is it!" Kyou stood up so that he was eye level with Yuki._

_Yuki avoided looking him in the eyes. "I think we should stop... being together."_

_The redhead took a step backwards, reeling a little bit. "Wh-what! When the hell did this realization dawn on you?"_

_Yuki finally looked up to stare into his lover's eyes. The neko own ruby eyes widened at the dead serious look in those beloved dark eyes. "If someone were to tell Akito of our relationship," Yuki said, "he wouldn't approve."_

_"Are you afraid of what Akito'll do!" Kyou shouted. "Even if he _was_ pissed, he wouldn't hurt _you_! He actually sort of_ likes_ you!"_

_Yuki shook his head. "Anyone who is... involved... with the cat would be beaten till an inch away from death." A sigh. "Even me."_

_"That can't be the only reason!" Kyou snarled. "That didn't matter to you for the past three months!"_

_Yuki bowed his head again, an ashamed blush staining his pale face. "Kyou, just think of what the other people at school would think," he reasoned. "We're practically cousins, and two males being together isn't exactly normal..."_

_The last words stung Kyou like a slap to the face; he would have _rathered_ Yuki had slapped him. His face turned red with anger. "You're afraid of what people will say about you! That's what this is about?" The redhead clenched his fists. "You're afraid of tarnishing your reputation..?"_

_"I just can't be with you anymore." Yuki turned his head away from Kyou._

_All the tensity rushed out of Kyou's body suddenly, as if he'd been drained of all energy. His face lost it's contort of anger, dropping into a look of sadness and reject. "But... I love you..."_

_Yuki's head snapped back to Kyou for a moment before dropping his gaze to the floor. "Well, I don't.. love you."_

_The nezumi didn't have time to react as Kyou fled the room._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The neko didn't like crying; he'd spent a lot of his younger years doing just that. Curling into a little ball on his bed and burying his face into his hands. At the current moment, Kyou could taste salty tears making their way down his face. It made him feel weak and pitiful once again.

Narrowing his eyes, the redhead clenched his fist and punched down into his bed. He was feeling so down and shitty with himself that he just wanted to _hit_ something, disfigure, or just plain _kill_ something. Kyou hated feeling this bad; the last time he'd felt like this was before he'd gone into the mountains with Shishou...

As his thoughts trailed onto more disheartening figments, Yuki appeared in his mind. The gray haired teen smiling at him from across the dinner table, a small smile that held so much more than any other facial expression. Yuki slowly leaning forewords, eyes drooping, preparing to kiss him. A small smile found its way to Kyou sad face.

These images were shattered suddenly by Kyou's latest memory of his nezumi; an expressionless face, leering down at him, eyes cold and distant.

Kyou's smile dropped.

"I hate being the cat," Kyou muttered to himself. He lay his forehead to rest on his knees.

He turned his head slightly, glancing down to the black and white beads around his wrist. He held out his arm and watched it dangle loosely around his slim wrist; those little pieces of jewelry were the only thing keeping him from his third form, the hideous, nasty true form of the cat. The form was sickening, even to him. With a sigh, he dropped his arm back down.

Kyou's eyes sunk into a glow of depression. He was so angry with himself for letting Yuki get so close; close enough to break his heart. "How could he be so.." His eyes burned. "..cruel.."

With a final sob, the cat wiped away the remnants of his tears. With a sigh, he flopped onto his back, laying the full length of his bed. A look of determination was etched onto his features. "No one," he said, "..will get that close to me again. No one else shall break what's left of my heart."

The redhead turned onto his side, closing his eyes in preparation for sleep.

"Ever..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**End of CH.1**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: So, what do you people think of my first Fruits Basket fic? Good? Bad? Rather poke your eyes out than read it again? Lemme know! I accept any constructive criticism, but DON'T FLAME ME. Flames will be used to cook my dinner every night...

So review! It'd be greatly appreciated! XD


	2. Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't wanna own Fruits Basket... Just Ayame!

A/N: Hello, peeps:D I just wanna thank all the people who reviewed! You guys all rock! And I hope you choose to review again, because it inspires me to write. I like writing... So I hope you enjoy chapter 2!

Just gotta tell you all... The :_words, blah blah blah_: signify that it's a dream. If it's just the _blah blah blah_, then it's only a flashback. Hope it's not too confusing for you peoples... ;;

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Behind These Fiery Eyes

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**CH.2 - Forgotten**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_"i'm giving up  
__on everything  
__because you messed me up  
__don't know how much you screwed it up!"  
__Avril Lavigne - Forgotten_

_:Kyou sighed as feather-light kisses rained down upon his face and neck. He narrowed his eyes to slits as he rested his hands on the dark gray head of hair in the junction of his throat. He moaned wantonly as he felt perfect lips suck lightly on his chest._

_"Tell me again..." he panted. "Just once more. Please.."_

_The dark headed teen chuckled. "Only for you, Kyou.." Yuki pulled his head away from his delectable redhead and smiled down at him. "I'll never leave you."_

_"Promise?"_

_A slight hesitation. "Promise."_

_As the mouse's mouth went back to its ministrations, the cat could feel himself wanting to pull away. Flashes of cold, discarding eyes in his mind made him squirm._

_"Liar..." he breathed._

_The mouse pulled away, as if confused._

_"Liar," Kyou said more firmly._

_Yuki's face darkened._

_"LIAR!":_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"LIAR!"

Kyou shot up in his bed like a bolt of lightning. His breathing was heavy and he was drenched in a cold sweat. He looked around frantically; morning's first light was pouring in through his bedroom window, spilling onto his bed in warm lines. Kyou put his hand to his face and felt fresh tears wetting his cheeks.

Silently, he cursed himself; he was still crying over that damned mouse.

"I can't help it..." he said to himself, feeling a faint ache in his heart. "I still.." Kyou winced. "..love him."

Sighing, the redhead looked to the clock on his bedside table. It was about time for him to get up in order to get ready for school. Kyou heaved his legs over the side of his bed. With a small grievance Kyou realized that he'd fallen asleep in the cloths he was wearing yesterday. Quietly standing, then stripping, Kyou got dressed.

As he was buttoning up his black uniform shirt, a knock came to his door.

"It's open," he called.

For a fleeting moment when the door was being slid open, Kyou wished that it would be Yuki, come to apologies and say what a stupid thing he'd done the night before. But, to Kyou's disappointment, Honda Tohru popped her cheerful brunette head into his room.

"Kyou-kun!" she said, smiling. "Are you almost ready? I have breakfast just about finished, so..." She trailed off seeing his sad expression. "Is something the matter, Kyou-kun?"

He shook his head sharply. "No, I'm fine," he snapped.

Tohru simply smiled and nodded. "Well, if you need to talk, I'm always around!" She then disappeared from his doorway.

Kyou smiled slightly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

With a weary sigh, Kyou sat himself down to the main table of Shigure's house. So far, in coming down the stairs and entering the dining area, he hadn't encountered Yuki anywhere. The redhead felt both relieved and disappointed.

Another sigh left his pale pink lips; he'd been doing that a lot lately. Kyou closed his ruby eyes and began thinking among all his other hectic thoughts.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dull purple eyes surveyed its leafy surroundings, shifting from right to left in a bored fashion. Sohma Hatsuharu was currently standing about fifty feet from his cousin's place of residence, debating with himself whether or not to go in at such an ungodly hour of the morning.

Suddenly remembering that almost everyone living in the household had to be up in order to go to school for the day, the cow walked leisurely up to the house, hands in his uniform pockets.

Haru stepped up onto the porch and swung open the front door. As he closed it behind him, he vaguely hoped that he'd be able to catch a glimpse of his beloved Yuki. Haru smiled a slightly lecherous smile at the thought of a half-drowsy Yuki trotting down the stairs, silky strands of hair just touching his pale chin.

But, to his disappointment, he didn't see his lovely prince coming down the stairs.

With a soft 'hmft!', Haru made his way into the dinning room.

"Might as well get a decent breakfast while I'm here," he thought to himself, knowing that a certain young woman was bound to be cooking something tasty. Running a hand through his shaggy white hair, Haru strode into the eating area. He almost instantly froze.

What he saw surprised him; the redheaded cat was sitting at the table, eyes closed, deep in thought. Haru was surprised that Kyou hadn't noticed him yet or at least acknowledged his presence. The cat's usually angry face was calm and serene looking, giving him a very angelic look. Kyou's orange hair was cascading down his forehead in locks of orange fire. In the back of his mind, Haru faintly noticed his eyes trailing over Kyou's slender neck and shoulders, and lower still, taking in all they could. For the first time, Haru noticed how small Kyou was; the teen wasn't tiny, but he was smaller than he was. A soft sigh from Kyou made his gaze concentrate once again to his face.

It was then the cow noticed that a tear was making its way down Kyou's face, either unnoticed or ignored on Kyou's part.

A noise behind him had Haru trying to repress his deep urge to wipe the cat's tears away and face it. He turned and saw Yuki walk into the room.

Haru smiled at the mouse. Yuki instantly froze in his attempts to knot his tie around his neck. He blinked a few times before continuing to the table. He froze again for a moment at the sight of Kyou but quietly sat down on the opposite side of the table from the cat.

Kyou, who now had his eyes open, glanced up at Yuki with sad eyes. The mouse refused to meet his gaze, choosing instead to look to the floor or the center of the table.

The black and white haired teen raised his eyebrows at this; there seemed to be something going on between the two of them...

With a shrug, Haru sat down next to Yuki. He tugged on the older boy's sleeve.

"Yuki," he said. He stared up at the mouse as Yuki gave him a side-glance. Haru took this as the a-ok and proceeded to glomp the other boy. From the corner of his eyes, Haru saw Kyou's gaze sadden.

Sighing, Yuki allowed himself to lean into Haru. Haru's eyes were wide with surprise; Yuki never leaned into him when he glomped him! Either this wasn't Yuki, or something was seriously wrong with the Prince. The cow tightened his grip on the mouse.

Throwing a glance Kyou's way, Haru could see him shaking, head bowed. Haru was beginning to wonder what the hell his problem was when the cat exploded.

"Oh, so you'll let _him_ show you affection in the presence of others!" the cat exclaimed, shooting up from his seat. "_I can't believe you!_ It was only yesterday that you..!" He trailed off, seeing Haru's confused gaze upon him. Kyou could feel his face burning. "..but I guess you've moved onto someone better! You're nothing but a _slut_, Yuki! A SLUT, A FUCKING SLUT! I hope you burn in hell!"

Kyou ran to the door, slammed it open and ran into the woods.

Yuki's eyes were cold and unresponsive, but Haru's grew angry. He could feel a change happening inside him that he knew well; he was going Black. He stood up and proceeded to follow Kyou, every intent on beating the cat senseless for his outburst. No one insulted Yuki while in his presence.

No one.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Breakfast is ready!" A pause. "Oh, Sohma-kun, where is everyone? I could have sworn I just heard Kyou-kun yelling just now..."

A sigh. "Somehow, I don't think he'll be back for breakfast, Honda-san."

"Oh.."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kyou ran as fast as his legs would take him from Shigure's house. He couldn't do it. He thought he could face Yuki, masking his broken heart, but he couldn't. He couldn't take looking at those evasive gray eyes any longer. When Haru showed up and started hugging the mouse, Yuki didn't seem to even notice!

"I meant _nothing_ to him!" Kyou exclaimed. "_NOTHING_!"

Kyou stopped running, eventually slowing down to a slow walk. He bowed his head and closed his eyes; he could feel the tears making their way down his face once again. Hastily the cat wiped them away, ashamed that Yuki could affect him like this. With a few sniffs to prevent his nose from running, Kyou turned around, just in time to see a black and white blur coming at him full speed. His eyes widened.

Kyou was tackled by the blur suddenly, the wind coming out of him. The two rolled a few feet and the cat found Hatsuharu pinning him to the ground, Kyou's arms trapped by Haru's hands.

"Kyou!" Haru snarled. Kyou grimaced; Haru had gone Black. He could feel more tears trying to spill from his eyes but he refused to let them fall in front of his cousin. "You are going to take back what you said to my dear Yuki," Black Haru said, threateningly calm. "If you don't, I may have to-"

Haru's face fell and his speech stopped when he fully looked down at his older cousin. Kyou was the definition of sadness; his eyes were wide and slightly fearful, tears spilling forth from his beautiful red gems. Kyou made no attempt to break free from Haru's grip, which had loosened considerably. Black Haru was gone.

The cow found himself staring into those saddened ruby eyes for a long number of seconds before throwing himself off to the side. There was a strange bubbling feeling welling in his chest and he didn't know what it was. It felt similar to when he saw Yuki, but strangely warmer.

Kyou didn't move from his place in the intermingling grass and leaves; he could feel himself breaking down. Tears ran freely down his face in rivers as Haru sat beside him, staring in shock.

"He said he'd never leave me..." the cat cried. His chest moved up and down erratically with his sobs. "He said... He said..."

Haru was beginning to feel more and more confused. "Who? Who said?"

Seemingly ignoring the other boy, Kyou rambled on. "He said that he loved me! God damn _rat_!" he screamed. "_GOD DAMN!_" Again, the cat sobbed harshly.

Haru's eyes widened. "Yuki?"

"He said he loved me!" Kyou continued. "But he broke me! My heart... He _lied_ to me! I can't even stand to look at him anymore.." The boy sniffed loudly. "He didn't love me... He didn't want to tarnish his reputation because some people would call him a homo..."

After a moment, Kyou sat upright, wiping his face with the back of his sleeve. He calmed himself, taking a long breath. He looked over to Haru, eyes searching the other teen's. "Please... Don't tell anyone you saw me like this... I don't want Yuki to know that he's affected me this much."

Haru nodded, still confused. Yuki and Kyou were together? _Involved_? For how long? And why didn't he know? Who _did_ they tell? A million questions ran through his head as Kyou finally stood up and began walking back to the house, still wiping at his eyes. He followed the cat with his eyes till he was out of sight, hidden by the trees.

The strange feeling was still lingering in Haru's chest; it was swelling, spreading throughout his whole body and making him feel warm, even in the cool grass. A deep pity and sorrow for Kyou, but also something else. Upon seeing Kyou so helpless and fragile, an odd protectiveness grew in Haru for the cat, as well as a need to shelter him from everything bad which came his way. Putting a hand to his heart, Haru looked skyward.

"I think I'm in love."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**End of CH.2**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: R+R! I'll give you all cookies! XD Well, virtual cookies, but you all get the point! ;P

And please forgive me if anyone's OOC, it's just that as much as I know about each of the FB characters, it's a lot harder to write them than it is to do a character sketch or something of the like.

Luvs ya all!


	3. Sticks and Stones

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Fruits Basket. le sigh

A/N: Sorry this update took so long! I've was really busy with final exams, that and I had to _gut_ my room cuz my and my family are having a yardsale. Booyah. I hardly had any time to write! Er, type. Heh heh heh...

Yeah, Kyou's a little bit OOC in this fic, if you haven't already noticed. But he will gradually return to normal, with a few romantic kicks. Once again, booyah.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Behind These Fiery Eyes

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**CH.3 - Sticks and Stones**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_"elegant thoughts i will not share  
__my symphonic silence i hope you can bear it baby  
__i liked you  
__you showed me  
__exactly who i don't want to be"  
__Alien Ant Farm - Sticks and Stones_

Yuki's cold gray eyes watched as Kyou came back into the house the same way that he'd left. He wasn't surprised when the cat didn't even glance his way as he walked by. All too soon, Kyou was out of sight again.

Vaguely, the mouse wondered where Hatsuharu had gotten to. Shaking his head and clearing his thoughts, Yuki stood and left his half eaten breakfast on the table. He wandered out into the porch area and spotted Kyou meditating a few feet away, seemingly not taking any notice of him.

Raking his eyes over the cat's lithe body, the mouse felt sad; never again would he be able to hold that wonderful body throughout the night. Never again would he be able to kiss those pouty pink lips. No more could be lay claim on the cat by leaving reddened marks on his neck. Never again.

Unless he apologized and...

"No," Yuki said to himself. "I will _not_ go back down that path." Turning his head away, he scoffed. "Besides... I can live without him."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kyou stiffened and snapped his head to the side when a hand came to rest on his shoulder. The angry look which had set onto his face dissipated at the concerned look fixed into dark brown eyes.

"Kyou-kun?" Tohru asked. She'd obviously walked in from the kitchen, Kyou not taking any notice at all. She was bent at the waist, gazing down at his sitting form. "Are you alright? You look a bit sad... Did something happen between you and Sohma-kun?" The happy-go-lucky brunette kneeled down beside her friend.

The redhead flinched; she didn't realize how right she was.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you'll get over it!" Tohru continued with a small smile. "You can kiss and make up and-"

Kyou shook his head sharply. "No!" he exclaimed. "We won't ever get back together!" He calmed a bit. "He's told me that he didn't love me anymore..."

Tohru gasped, hands covering her mouth.

"He... I don't think he ever loved me..." Kyou sobbed lightly, burying his face into his hands. "And I hate myself because I couldn't keep his interests.. It's not my fault that I was born a boy!" The cat's hands balled into fists and slammed into the floor. He shook with anger. Tears streamed down his face. Tohru could feel the sadness and anger radiating off his body.

Kyou's eyes snapped open as he felt two slender arms wrap around him. He glanced at Tohru and saw her lean her head on his shoulder, crying as well. "Oh, Kyou..." she said.

The cat slumped down and let the inevitable happen. With a large 'poof', the brunette held a small orange cat in her arms, a pile of dark cloths on the floor in front of her. Both Tohru and Kyou continued to cry, Tohru resting her forehead against the small animal's back. She gripped at Kyou like a lifeline, wanting to comfort him to the best of her ability.

"It'll be okay..." she mumbled to him. Her tears wetted his fur. "I promise, Kyou-kun."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sohma Shigure smiled as he finished typing up one of the last chapters to his latest novel. He still enjoyed teasing his editor, but he wanted to get this one out as soon as possible; it was only a week late as of that moment. Shigure felt especially proud of himself! His editor had only threatened to kill herself once so far.

His mouth made an O shape as his stomach gave a loud complaint. The dog jumped up and headed out into the kitchen to woo his beloved little "house wife" into cooking him breakfast.

Looking around the kitchen, Shigure didn't find Tohru. He glanced at the clock and saw that she, Kyou and Yuki would be on their way to school by now.

With a mournful sigh and a few tears, Shigure made his way out to the porch.

And froze.

Tohru was still home. As was Kyou. And the girl was kneeled on the hardwood floor, hugging the small orange cat to her slender frame. Shigure cocked his head and thought about asked what they were doing home, but the sight of the tears on both their faces diminished these thought.

Trying to be as quiet as he could, the dog shut the door and slipped back into the kitchen.

Putting a finger to his chin, Shigure pondered; why would those two be so upset? Tohru he could see crying her eyes out, but Kyou? It had to have something to do with Yuki. The cat never got this upset lately about anything except the mouse.

"Poor Kyou..." the dog whispered; he knew how timid Yuki could be to public affection.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yuki glanced up from his journey down the path from the Shigure's house to the main road as he heard a small twig snap behind him. He turned and found Hatsuharu picking something out of his ear, same board expression he'd had when he'd first arrived that morning.

"Good morning," Yuki called out. Haru snapped his head up, seemingly coming out of a trance; he'd been heading towards the house. "Aren't you going to school?" If Haru's continued on his path, he could be late for school.

Haru looked over at the mouse for a moment; Yuki looked into his deep purple eyes. Yuki was surprised to see that the cow held no love in his eyes at the current moment. Not for him, at least. The usual look given from the younger boy was warm and adoring; but not now. Not anymore.

Blinking, Yuki tried to hide the distain from his face. "Aren't you going to school?" he repeated. "If we don't leave now, we'll be late."

With a grunt, Haru followed Yuki.

The two set off to school.

As they walked, Yuki periodically glanced over at his younger cousin; something was amiss. Haru would normally be glomping him by now. Yuki grew a bit concerned. Had something happened during Haru and Kyou's fight? Had Haru finally succeeded in defeating the other teen? Or had Kyou beaten Haru once again?

Yuki put a hand to his head; he felt a headache coming on...

"Yuki..."

The mouse snapped his head towards Haru. He hadn't expected the cow to speak. "What is it?"

"You and Kyou... were... _together_..?"

The grey haired boy stopped walking suddenly, staring at Haru in shock. "W..what!" he said meekly. "How.. did you know about that?"

Haru stared curiously at Yuki. "So, you _were_ together?"

"Yes..." Yuki blushed a crimson red and focused his eyes to the ground. How did Haru find out? Would he tell? He lifted his eyes to look at the younger boy. "You... won't tell anyone, will you? I kind of don't want anyone to know..." He paused. "Other than who already know."

Haru gazed down at Yuki in something akin to disgust. Not tell anyone? Was Yuki _ashamed_ to admit that he'd been romantically involved with Kyou? Is that why he cut it off? A steady rage was growing in Haru; his Black side was threatening to appear. A small shock came to the cow. His Black side was never drawn out because of Yuki. Always someone disturbing Yuki or insulting him, but never _because_ of him.

"So.." Haru seethed through his teeth. "You broke it off though, right?"

Yuki nodded, a sudden realization dawning in his mind. Kyou had told Haru of their relationship when they'd been fighting. He narrowed his eyes, anger filling his every pour.

But, as Yuki usually did, he hid his anger behind a mask, which had become perfected over the years. "Yes, I ended our relationship the other night. Why is it any concern of yours?" The rat cocked an eyebrow.

It was Haru's turn to blush crimson. He turned his face away from Yuki and continued walking. "Come on, we don't wanna be late for school, eh?"

Yuki's eyes narrowed again, but he continued to walk next to his cousin. "No, I suppose we wouldn't."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The day seemed to move at a snail's pace for Hatsuharu. His mind couldn't concentrate on any of his school work in any of his classes. It kept wandering back to thoughts of Kyou. The cat had been so sad that morning... Haru couldn't help but feel that he should help Kyou be happy again.

Haru had become a little worried when neither Kyou nor Tohru showed up for school that day. By lunchtime, even Yuki had mentioned something about the onigiri being missing. Haru had told Yuki rather sternly that he'd be coming back to Shigure's house with him today. The mouse's face had contorted in anger for the briefest of moments before he agreed.

The trip home for the two of them was an unusually quiet one; there was a thick tension hanging in the air, which neither teen wanted to break.

As they walked the final bit of path through the forest to where Shigure's house lie, Haru strode a bit behind Yuki. The grey haired boy had taken the lead back when they left the school, refusing to look Haru in the eye. The cow's thoughts were all focused in the same direction they'd been all day; Kyou.

"How did the two of them fall in love?" Haru asked himself. "It must have been a while ago... Kyou was pretty shaken up." Purple eyes glared at Yuki's back. "And it's all _his_ fault. He made that beautiful creature sad and depressed..." Haru stopped walking for a moment. Beautiful was not something anyone would commonly use to describe Kyou.

With a shrug, he continued walking.

The two of them walked into the porch area of Shigure's house. "I'm home," Yuki called. He took off his shoes, as did Haru.

"Hello!" came the reply. The two boys turned their attention the left; Shigure's cheerful head popped out from the confines of his bedroom. "Yuki-kun, welcome home! Haru-kun!" The dog looked shocked to see him. "Welcome to you too!"

Haru smirked. Yuki grunted and proceeded upstairs to his own room.

Shigure cocked his already sideways head at Haru. "Aren't you going to follow him?"

"No," the cow replied. "Actually, I'm here to see Kyou. Do you know where he is?"

"I do, I do, but Haru-kun, I don't think he's in any condition to fight at the moment. He's had a... rough couple of days." Shigure's expression turned to one of concern. "Tohru had to stay home with him today. He didn't feel like seeing anyone except her all day long."

The cow shook his head. "I'm not here to fight, just to talk." Shigure glanced at him wearily. "Listen, I know what happened between him and Yuki, and I'm not going to fight someone who's depressed out of his mind."

The novelist looked shocked. "He's outside," he said. "He should be on the roof."

"Thanks."

Leaving the shocked Shigure behind, Haru headed out back. His bare feet felt nice on the cool grass. His eyes searched for a familiar tuff of orange hair. Not finding it, he turned and faced the roof.

And there he found the orange.

Slowly, Haru climbed the little wooden ladder placed on the side of the house. As he neared the top, he could see that Kyou was relaxing, hands behind his head, staring towards the sky. With a small grunt, the cow heaved himself up beside his older cousin. Startled, Kyou sat up, awkwardly flailing his arms about. He gave a small blush.

"What the hell are you doing up here?" the cat asked. He cocked his head to the side, flushed.

Haru gave a small grin. "I just wanted to see how you were doing." He leaned back unto his haunches. "Listen... I know what Yuki did to you. It wasn't very pleasant for you. I know that." Kyou stared over at him, eyes wide. Haru continued. "He could have let you off a little more gently, but whatever.. He's a bastard."

Haru glared down at the tiles on the roof. Kyou gazed over at him, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. His eyes drifted down to his palms. "It's not Yuki's fault..." he whispered sadly. "I can see why he didn't want to be with me... I mean, I'm the cat; I was born to be looked down upon and..." He sighed. "...hated."

Angrily, Haru put his hands on Kyou's shoulders and gave him a single semi-hard shake. Kyou's gaze snapped up to meet the cow's eyes. Kyou was fearful for a moment that Haru would hit him.

But, much to Kyou's surprise, he didn't.

"Kyou," Haru began. "You being the cat in the zodiac shouldn't have anything to do with why Yuki stopped being with you. In fact, I know it didn't. He only broke it off because he's a scared, cowardly little scuz-ball."

"B-but..." Kyou stuttered.

"No buts!" Haru gripped Kyou's shoulders a little harder, pulling the cat a bit closer to him. "You're a damn wonderful person who was born to _find_ love. And you have."

Kyou glared up at him. "Oh? How would you know?"

Haru leaned in.

Kyou sat shocked.

Lips met lips for the first time.

A gentle friction caused a wonderful tingling sensation throughout both bodies.

Haru's hands came to rest on Kyou's shoulder and his hip. He moved his mouth a fraction away from Kyou's lips before kissing the cat again. This time, Kyou responded. The cat's eyes closed and he began to move his mouth, pushing slightly, wanting more. Kyou suddenly loved the warm feeling Haru's lips brought him. Haru pulled away again.

"_I_ love you," he said.

Kyou gazed into his eyes, shocked for a moment. "You.. what?"

Haru shook his head with a small chuckle as he leaned in again for another kiss.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**End of CH.3**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Bwahahahahahaha, the OOC-ness is driving me crazy... Or is it just me? Oh well...

R+R! I want more reviews... As said (I think), it helps me work faster. Not that this update came really fast or anything. Heh. But I'm on summer vacation now (wOOt!) and I can write as much as I want, as long as it's in the mornings! Mom kicks me out of the house in the afternoons. Poopy-doo.

Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go eat breakfast cuz I'm hungry. Bye bye for now! Review for me!


	4. Orange Appeal

Disclaimer: Me no own Furuba. I'd like to though... If I did, you'd know. More kissing. Of boys. Together. :)

A/N: Bwahahahaha! Sorry this update took so long to put up... It's just that I'm going on vacation very soon and I had a lot of crap to do the last week. Anyways, yes, I'm just saying that I won't be updating from now until about a week and a half from now. If not longer. Heh!

That and I love all the reviews I've been getting... LOVE YOU ALL! o

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Behind These Fiery Eyes

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**CH.4 - Orange Appeal**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_"compare an apple to an orange like in the  
__dream we seen  
__as the energy comes from the waves from Trussels  
__all this hearty fruit has made my muscles grow to what you see"  
__Alien Ant Farm - Orange Appeal_

Kyou gazed happily into beautiful purple eyes after what seemed like his hundredth kiss of the day. Since the first three on the roof, he and Haru had gone inside, into the cat's room to discuss things. But discussing was the last thing on both their minds as Haru had insisted, without saying a word, that kissing was much more entertaining.

"Who said moving fast into a relationship was bad?" Kyou thought to himself. He didn't mind that Haru had only revealed his feelings that day; with every kiss, Kyou felt like his emotions were becoming less and less shattered. He felt as if they were coming together again, as was his heart. It didn't matter where the kiss landed, whether it be his lips, his neck, or his ears, they all served to make him shudder in slight pleasure.

Another kiss came to his mouth, deeper than the previous ones. Kyou had nearly moaned aloud when Haru's tongue had begun to slide over his lips. The cow pulled him closer than merely sitting face to face on Kyou's bed, an arm around the cat's waist. The other hand was currently stroking along his cheek. With another moan, Kyou allowed Haru's questing tongue to enter his mouth.

It was strange, at first. Kyou couldn't remember a time beforehand, when Yuki would kiss him like this, in which Yuki would put so much feeling into a kiss, even one so heated. Kyou felt himself nearly melting into Haru's form as the cow's tongue swirled around his own. Kyou could literally _feel_ the emotion coursing through his body from the other teen's mouth.

Pulling away at the last lingering second, Haru stared into Kyou's eyes, as if transfixed. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes..?"

Kyou snorted, looking away, a small blush gracing his features. "Stop that..."

"Stop what?" Haru asked. A slight smile adorned his face.

"Telling me things that aren't true."

The cow reached up and lazily poked Kyou in the nose. The cat jumped backwards and over the edge of the bed, falling to his butt on the floor. "What the hell was that for!" he hissed.

"Just because Yuki never told you these things doesn't mean they aren't true."

Kyou was shocked. "W-what? How would you know?"

"He just doesn't seem the type to compliment the one he loves so openly, is all." Idly, Haru picked at his ear.

A moment passed.

"You're a shit-eater, you know that?" Kyou picked himself off the floor and sat down again next to his cousin, who laughed.

"If you say so." A chuckle. "But you'll still kiss me, Kyon-Kyon."

"HEY!"

A small ruckus was heard as one Honda Tohru climbed the stairs to inform her housemates of supper.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yuki sighed as he pushed himself away from his desk. He was so glad that it was the weekend, and although he did have homework in which he needed to finish, he'd worry about that later. He had been in a bad mood all day; if it wasn't the crap that Haru was pulling this morning with all his questions then it was all the bullshit the student council had made him listen to all day. Putting a hand to his forehead, he inhaled and exhaled sharply. He needed a break...

Glancing to the window, the mouse was shocked to see the moon greeting him instead of the setting sun. Had he really been working that long? He'd come home from school, worked till supper, then worked again after supper. He really did need a break.

A low grumbling came from his stomach. He hadn't eaten a whole lot of supper. Something about the odd looks Kyou and Haru had been giving each other throughout the meal. His jealousy had caused him to loose his appetite.

Yes, he was jealous, damnit! He couldn't stand the thought of Kyou with anyone else. It was either Kyou was with him, or no one.

Heaving himself from his desk chair, he made his way downstairs to get a snack, a leftover from supper maybe. Each footstep he took down the stairs sounded like it echoed for hours. It was probably just the lack of sleep talking, but by the time he got to the bottom of the stairs, he had a small headache.

After the dull ache in his stomach had subsided, the mouse made his way back up the stairs, which no longer sounded like a gong going off inside his brain.

On his down and as well as on his way up, he had to pass Kyou's room to get to his own. As he passed it on his way back, he glanced inside, as the door was ajar. He saw something which he hadn't even noticed on his way past the first time. He knew Haru had planned on stayed the night, but he thought the cow was to sleep on the couch downstairs.

Not in Kyou's room.

Yuki stopped and stared into the moonlit room for a moment or two. The two boys were laying front to back on Kyou's bed, Haru's arms forming a protective loop around the cat. Kyou's head lay in the crook of Haru's neck, hand interjoined with one of Haru's.

For a fleeting moment, Yuki wanted nothing more than to barge in there and haul Kyou out of Haru's arms, declaring himself Kyou's one and only. But alas, he couldn't. He gave up that right when he gave up Kyou.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Haru awoke to the sun peeking in through the window of Kyou's room. The sun's rays had slipped in through a crack in the cat's curtains and shined directly into his eyes. With a silent curse, he flung his arm over his eyes to block it out.

Glancing from underneath his arm, the cow looked over to Kyou. The cat slept with his back to him, his legs curled halfway up to his chest, arms arrayed in front of him. Haru couldn't help but smile; Kyou was so cute sometimes. He reminded the younger boy of an adorable little kitten. Kyou had wriggled away from him slightly sometime during the night and his hands were slightly curled into his arms like paws(1). Haru had to resist the erge to coo at Kyou.

With a growing smile, Haru gently ran his fingertips down Kyou's back, idly tracing the curve of the cat's spine. The cat involuntarily shivered, not waking up. His touches becoming firmer, Haru ran his fingers back up to Kyou's shoulder, this time choosing to run along the cat's side. Again, the cat shivered but did not wake up.

Haru's hands made their way up to the cat's shoulders and neck, delicately tracing along every contour they found in that area. Up the graceful arch of his neck and back down, over the completely relaxed shoulder, tracing up his arm, toying with the sensitive fire colored hairs on the back of his neck. Kyou shivered and turned onto his back, making Haru's hand retract. The cat cracked his eyes open and glared at Haru.

"..the hell're you doing..?" he muttered. He slung his arm up to his face and wiped sleep from his eyes.

Haru chuckled the slightest bit. "I was just admiring you in the morning light, Kitten," Haru retorted. "Am I not aloud to admire my boyfriend?" A smirk adorned his serrated features.

Kyou's eyes snapped fully open. He sat up and stared down at Haru. "W..what did you call me?"

Haru sat up as well, staring straight into his kitten's eyes. "Kitten?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"Don't give me that!" Kyou exclaimed, clenching his fist in front of him. After a moment, he seemed to loose his steam. His arms fell to his side and a heavy blush had made its way onto his face. "You know... The _other_ thing..."

"Boyfriend?"

The blush got heavier. Kyou looked down, embarrassed. "That's the one..."

The cow smiled and reached over, cupping Kyou's face. Kyou instantly snapped his head up. "Is that not what I am to you?" Haru asked. "Because that's what I see you as." His smile got wider when Kyou leaned into his touch.

"It's not that," Kyou replied. He reached up and covered Haru's hand with his own, eyes closing. "It's just... You're so open to me about it. Would you do the same with others around?" He opened his eyes into wide slits. There was a shimmering sadness reflecting in his eyes, intermingling with fear. Haru understood fully. Kyou didn't want him to become another Yuki.

A silence fell between the two. It was broken a moment later by a low rumbling coming from Haru's stomach.

"I guess that means it's time for breakfast," Haru supposed.

The two boys got up from to bed and headed downstairs, but not before sharing a brief kiss, which put a small smile on Kyou's face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

All current residence in Shigure's house, plus Haru, sat at the breakfast table waiting for Tohru to bring out their food. They could all smell it and it smelled delicious. The smell wafted in from the kitchen, tempting all four of them.

Around the small square table, there were two on each side. Yuki and Shigure sat together, as did Kyou and Haru. The dog glanced curiously at the cat and the cow. Was it just him, or did the two seem a bit closer than they did on Haru's previous visits? They kept throwing meaningful side glances to each other, both with small smiles adorning their faces.

But it wasn't only Shigure who noticed this. Yuki was glaring at Haru with slitted eyes. The two of them, they were making him sick; who was Haru to move in on _his_ territory? The mouse could feel the deep rooted jealousy crawling into the back of his throat.

Tohru came into the room a moment later carrying three plates of food. She set them in the middle of the table and smiled brightly. "Alright everyone! Dig in!" Taking her own seat at a third side of the table, Tohru waited for everyone to begin taking food onto their plates. When they did, the brunette let out a small breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. She had a feeling that this Saturday morning was going to be an interesting one.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) You know, how you put your hands when you try to imitate a begging dog or cat? Summit like that.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: And that's chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed it! I'll update as soon as I can! R+R!


	5. Wish

Disclaimer: Own Fruits Basket I do not. Poop.

A/N: I'm making Haru the tiniest bit picky. And I'm not sure if Shigure has a car or not... Hope that no one minds... But it's for the storyline of this chapter! XP

And excuse if somewhere about the end, it gets odder than it already is. I'm having a nice drink of Captain Morgan about now, and it's quite tasty. Heh! That and Chinese food... Who knows, it could be a bad mix. Oh well. Come to mama, Captain!

(Note: For those of you under the drinking age (I shouldn't talk. Not for another 3 months..), please excuse the last bit. Thank you.)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Behind These Fiery Eyes

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**CH.5 - Wish**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_"cold fire used to inspire all not now  
__these are tired, maybe they'll find their niche  
__or resort to wish."  
__Alien Ant Farm - Wish_

Breakfast ended without a hitch. No one spoke a word other than the idol banter Tohru managed to draw Hatsuharu into. They had spoken of different food the cow liked and disliked.

Apparently, there were a lot of different foods Haru detested. He didn't like leaks, ("Heh!" Kyou had scoffed playfully) or horse radish, as well as sushi. And that, according to Haru, was only breeching the surface of his most hated food list. This caused Tohru to laugh nervously.

"What?" Haru asked. "I may not like it, but I'll eat it to be polite."

Tohru began to clear the table, Shigure helping her, and everyone else began to leave the table and head into the living room. Yuki sat down in the armchair, crossing his legs and picking up a magazine from the little table in the center of the room. He began reading, only half concentrating on the words in from of him.

Haru chose to sit on the far end of the couch which was backed against a wall. Kyou made to sit next to him, but Haru slung an arm around the cat's small waist as he was in the process and pulled Kyou into his lap. Kyou let out a startled gasp, but soon giggled due to a nuzzling nose at the nape of his neck. He clasped his hands onto the ones wrapped around his waist. Kyou felt Haru smile into the back of his neck.

The two didn't notice the mouse glaring at them with a bowed head.

"Do you know what I realized, everyone?" Tohru walked into the room suddenly, causing six eyes to snap in her direction. "I almost forgot that we need to go get groceries today-" She cut herself off as she looked over towards Haru and Kyou. She stared for a moment.

The cow cocked an eyebrow. "What is it?" He tightened his grip on Kyou and he gave the girl a slight glare. "Do you have a problem, Honda-san?"

"Oh, no!" Tohru rapidly waved her hands in front of her. "It's not that! It's just that I didn't know... about you two!" She gave a big smile, clasping her once frantic appendages in front of her. "I'm so happy for you both!"

Haru ceased glaring and smiled. Kyou gave the girl a grateful smile. "Thank you, Tohru," the cat said.

No one noticed Yuki's hands tighten on his magazine. The pages began crinkling noiselessly and his knuckles turned white.

"Oh!" Tohru exclaimed. "I almost forgot! I realized that we have to go and get some groceries today. Shigure-san's going with me, and Hatsuharu-san, if you could come too, it'd be great!" She smiled big. "Since I don't know everything you don't like, it'd be easier if you just came with us."

Kyou moved off of his boyfriend's lap when Haru made a small move to get up. The two stood. When they both went to move towards the front door, Tohru stopped Kyou.

"What?" he asked. "Can't I go?"

Tohru bowed. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "It's just that only three people can fit in Shigure-san's car right now. He has a lot of, ummm..." She paused to think of the right word to use.

"Crap in there?" Kyou finished for her.

"Yes!" she said cheerfully. "I mean, no! I mean..." The brunette shook her head, flustered. "It's a bunch of papers and things. It's taking up most of his backseat."

"I see..." Kyou pouted a bit. Haru noticed. And smirked. He wrapped his arms around Kyou's lithe frame and proceeded to kiss him on the mouth. Kyou moaned quietly into it. Tohru 'eep'ed and blushed cherry red. Yuki growled mutely, eyes glued to the two's conjoined mouths.

Haru pulled away, leaving Kyou flushed. "I know you're going to miss me, Kitten, but I'll be back soon," he teased. His smirk intensified as Kyou's blush did. The cat smacked the younger boy on the shoulder.

"Haruuuu..." he said warningly.

Haru released Kyou and put up his hands in surrender. Kyou crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "Just go, so you can hurry up and come back!" he said. With a shake of his head, Haru headed to the front door. Tohru followed with a giggle.

Kyou stood there thinking until he heard the sounds of Shigure's car pull away. The cat let out a loud sigh and flopped down onto the couch. He sat where Haru had sat. He closed his eyes and leaned his head onto the back of the couch, content to simply sit there until his boyfriend returned. He had almost forgotten that Yuki sat in the room as well. Kyou distantly heard the flop of the mouse's magazine on the table in the center of the room.

"Kyou..."

The cat's red eyes snapped open and he propped his head up to look over at Yuki. He had barely heard the other boy speak. Kyou narrowed his eyes and chose to look at something other than the mouse. He still didn't feel particularly happy with the other boy. "What?" Kyou demanded.

Yuki was hunched over, resting his elbows on his knees. He had his head bowed, so even if Kyou had been looking at him, he wouldn't have been able to see his eyes.

"Kyou..." Yuki repeated. "How... are you doing? You know, since..." He trailed off, still not looking up.

"Since you broke my heart?" Kyou snapped. The cat glared at the mouse. "I'm fine. I'm with Haru now, if you haven't noticed. I'm actually feeling better." Kyou looked away once again. "Not that it's any of your business."

Kyou felt that particularly painful tug at his heart he hadn't felt in a while. Not since he'd been with Haru... It was the same ache that he'd felt when Yuki had taken his heart and stepped on it. The cat could feel his mouth go dry and his eyes burn with unshed tears. He clenched his fists and attempted to get his breathing under control.

Yuki snapped his head up to look at Kyou. He glared at the cat. "Why wouldn't it be my business? Just because we're not together anymore doesn't mean I don't care about you!"

Kyou twitched. He stood up and pointed a finger at Yuki. "Don't give me that bullshit, you hypocrite!" he snarled. "You told me yourself that you didn't love me anymore! What, did you change your mind! You're such a...!" Kyou let out a short scream. "I _hate_ you!" he exclaimed. "I can't believe I ever loved you!"

The cat turned to leave the room before his tears started to fall. He made it to the doorway before he felt a hand take hold of his arm. He flipped around to face Yuki and attempted to retch his arm free of the mouse's grasp.

"Let me go!" Kyou exclaimed.

Yuki held on. "We're not finished here." He gave a haul on the cat's arm and Kyou stumbled back into the room. Yuki used this moment of awkwardness to pin the redhead to the wall behind him. The cat let out a grunt and struggled against the hold on his wrists. His hands were pinned above his head. The cat instantly stopped struggling as Yuki applied pressure to his wrists.

Kyou glared up at the mouse. "What the hell do you want!" he shouted.

Yuki stared down at him with such intensity that it made Kyou falter; there was an emotion in Yuki's eyes that Kyou vaguely recognized, as he saw it only once before. Lust. And it made him afraid.

The mouse stared deeply into Kyou's eyes. "You..." he said. "..what I want is you." As if inspired by what he'd just said, Yuki leaned down and caught the cat's lips with his own. His own dark eyes were half lidded as Kyou's widened. Yuki grew impatient fast and began chewing on Kyou's lower lip. The cat let out a groan of pain and parted his lips. Kyou suddenly found that Yuki's tongue was delving into his mouth, thoroughly searching through every crevice.

Kyou found himself moaning softly. Yuki had never kissed him like this before. The redhead's eyes were beginning to drift shut when an image appeared in his mind. The handsome, smiling face of Haru.

His eyes snapping open, Kyou threw Yuki away from himself with as much force as he could muster. "NO!" he cried. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. "What the hell are you doing! I told you; I'm with Haru!" The cat leaned his weight against the wall, hands at his sides clawing at its smooth surface. "Did you think you could just.. just.. kiss me and I'd take you back? Did you think I'd drop everything for you, _again_!" Kyou felt the tears begin to run down his face in torrents.

Yuki stood where he was, staring over into ruby red eyes, not moving a muscle. The mouse bore his own sad eyes into Kyou's teary ones. Slowly, he looked down, dark hair swinging in his face. He let out a half hearted laugh. "I just thought..."

"You thought wrong," Kyou snapped. "I don't love you anymore; I love Haru now. And I'm not about to leave him."

Kyou pushed himself off the wall and stormed out of the room. Yuki watched his retreating form before closing his eyes and putting a hand to his head, in an attempt to quell his own tears.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"We're home!"

Tohru's voice rang out through the house, making an oddly placed echo. The Sohma household was deathly quiet. Something was wrong; this household was _never_ quiet enough to support an echo.

Wandering in ahead of Tohru and Shigure, Haru went straight to the living room. He didn't see his fiery haired boyfriend, but only Yuki, who was sitting in the same chair they'd left him in, reading the same magazine. The cow stared at him for a moment before the mouse realized he was there. When Yuki's dark eyes landed on Haru, the dark haired boy flinched.

Haru scoffed and turned to head towards the staircase. His kitten might be in his room.

"Damnit..." He cursed when he found no sign of Kyou. He headed back downstairs. The cow popped his head back into the living room.

"Yuki?" he inquired. The mouse glanced up at him again. "Have you seen Kyou? I can't find him..."

Yuki's eyes widened; Kyou wasn't in the house? Then where could he be? A pool of guilt began to form in the pit of his stomach as he thought about the fact that it was his fault Kyou couldn't be found. "I... I don't know, Haru. Why don't you look on the roof? That's usually where he goes to cool down..." Yes, Yuki told himself, that's where he is, no need to get myself worked up...

"What would he have to cool down about?" Haru cocked an eyebrow.

He waited for a moment to see if the mouse would respond, but received no answer. A little aggravated, Haru made his way outside.

He instantly spotted the ladder that lead up to the roof. Climbing steadily but slowly, Haru eventually saw his beloved kitten, curled up in a little ball, sleeping. Haru smiled, but as he got closer, noticed the angry swollen skin around his eyes, which caused him to frown. Kyou had been crying? Had he had a fight with Yuki?

The cow hauled himself onto the roof and sat beside his boyfriend, intent on finding out what had happened. He put his hand on Kyou's shoulder and the cat awoke with a start. Kyou's red eyes had a tinge of fear laced in them, which dissipated when they found Haru.

The cat sighed and smiled. "So you're finally back, I see?" He reached up to caress Haru's face.

Haru grabbed the oncoming wrist. Kyou looked startled to see the deadly serious look in the younger boy's eyes.

"H-Haru..?" Kyou stuttered. The cow turned his wrist in such a way that the underside of it faced him. Kyou's wrist was red, still burning from a recent assault. He threw his other hand out and grabbed Kyou's other wrist, checking that one as well; it was as red at the first one. Kyou turned his head away, screwing his eyes shut, as if ashamed. He attempted to pull his wrists away, but Haru refused to release them.

Slight fear coiled in the back of the cat's throat. It nearly made bile come up from his stomach before he felt soft lips upon one of his wrists. He snapped his head to look at Haru just in time to see the cow gently kiss his other wrist.

Suddenly, the burning stopped.

"It was Yuki, wasn't it?" Haru asked slowly. Kyou cast his eyes downwards and nodded; he couldn't bring himself to lie to Haru. Not after all he'd done for him. Haru released the cat's wrists and clenched his fists. "I'll _kill_ him..." He began to stand but Kyou grasped a hold of his arm. Haru looked back down at his kitten, seeing his pleading eyes and sat back down with a sigh.

"Okay," Haru grumbled. "But I'm not talking to him for a _long_ time..."

"Thank you," Kyou said. "I don't want anything else to go wrong today."

There were a few moments when silence reigned before Haru started speaking again.

"What did he do, anyway?" he asked.

Kyou smiled mischievously. "Nothing you can't fix, Haru." He reached up and pulled Haru's face to meet his own. The cow devoured his kitten's lips hungrily, pausing for a moment before delving his tongue into his mouth. Kyou fully accepted the questing appendage and purred in delight when it wrapped around his own tongue.

The cat reached up and pulled Haru down on top of him. Haru lay on top of Kyou, careful not to make them roll from the roof. The cow ran his hands down the length of Kyou's torso, the older boy moaning into their kiss. They parted, breathless, and Kyou blushed heavily.

"Do you..." The cat paused and turned a deeper shade of red. "Do you want to.. go someplace a bit more.. comfortable?" Haru's eyes widened. He stared down at his kitten. "Well," Kyou continued. "That is.. if you want to..."

The words no sooner left Kyou's lips before the cow scooped him into his arms and jumped off the roof, instantly, upon landing, headed into the house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**End of CH.5**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Well, I hope you know what that was leading into... (coughlemoncough) Cuz if you don't know, I'm not telling you! Anyways... The next chapter's gonna be a bit shorter than the rest. On this site, anyway. I'm going to cut out the first bit on account of... stuff. If you want the full version, there'll be a link up in my profile when I get the next chapter done.

So there. Review please!


	6. Better Together

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Not a chance!

A/N: So, yeah. I haven't updated in a while (four years) *cough*. I feel kind of bad about that, actually, because I re-read this story and I really liked this one. Hence, I suppose it's being updated now. Huzzah! I'm even trying to go for the same format as I used before! Yaaaay! xD

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Behind These Fiery Eyes

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**CH. 6 -Better Together  
**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_And how come it's so hard?  
It's not always easy and  
Sometimes life can be deceiving  
I'll tell you one thing it's always  
better when we're together"  
- Jack Johnson – Better Together_

Kyou felt better then he'd felt in days. The cat's body was curled beside Haru's, one of the cow's arms wrapped around Kyou's naked stomach. Kyou felt soft breath on the back of his neck and revelled in the warmth. He could feel his eyes coming together as the allure of sleep beckoned him to join Haru in peaceful sleep.

Holding tight onto Haru's hand, Kyou felt himself drifting off. Sighing happily, "I think I'm gonna be okay..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Kyou..."

The redhead could only faintly make out his name drifting into his ear. It was so faint, like a whisper from a different room, so he shifted his body and tried to pretend he'd never heard it.

"Kyou...!"

It was louder this time, a bit more clear. Kyou could feel someone's hands skimming along the side of his torso and he purred slightly as encouragement.

"..the hell d'you want...?" he murmured playfully. He could feel himself grinning.

"Kyou... It's time to get uuuppp..!"

The hands wriggled themselves around Kyou's middle and started pulling him up slightly. The cat swatted his hands at the culprit.

"Haruuu, doooon't..!" he moaned, still not opening his eyes. "Leave me be!"

Kyou heard a distinct giggle that didn't belong to Haru. Forcing himself, he slowly opened his eyes and turned his head around to find himself staring into someone else's eyes. Kyou's eyes snapped open and he flung himself out of his assailant's arms and onto the floor. He found himself starring at his most flamboyant cousin, Ayame Sohma, sitting up on his bed.

"The hell are you doing in my room?!" Kyou demanded.

Ayame flipped his long silver hair over his shoulder and laughed. "I just wanted to be here in person to congratulate you! It's a big thing to find love, you know!"

Kyou felt his eye twitch as a blush crept across his face. "You didn't have to come see me... A phone call would have been _perfectly_ fine... Wait..." A thought occurred to him. "How did you know? Who are you talking about?"

"Why Haru, of course!" Ayame grinned ear to ear and clasped his hands. He looked positively enthralled. "I always knew you two would find each other! You fit together waaay better than you and Yuki ever did..."

Kyou started to stand up. "You knew about that?"

"Of course!" Ayame nodded. "I make it my business to know what my little brother gets up to!" When Kyou was silent at the mention of Yuki, Ayame took it to mean the worst. "Ohhh! I didn't mean to stir up any bad memories! I know about that happened between you and Yuki too..."

"Where's Haru?" Kyou changed the subject, making a mental note never to let Shigure know anything of value ever again.

"Ohh, he wandered downstairs. He wanted to let you keep sleeping, but I thought you'd slept long enough!"Ayame giggled. "Although you thinking I was Haru was enough to make me want to keep going...!"

Kyou's face burned red. "S-shut up!!" Trying not to make eye contact with his cousin, he stalked across the room and headed downstairs. Ayame floated behind him.

The cat found Tohru busy in the kitchen, apron wrapped around her slender waist, scarf pulling her hair out of her face. "Mornin'," he said.

She turned around with a start. "Ohh, good morning, Kyou-chan!" She smiled wide at the cat. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, until freak-boy over here woke me up!" Kyou grumbled. Ayame ignored his comments and wandered over to where Tohru was cooking. "Where's Haru?"

"He's in the living room, I think," she said.

"Thanks."

Kyou walked out of the kitchen in time to hear the snake gleefully ask Tohru which dish was his. He snorted and continued on his quest to find his boyfriend. "Whatta freak..." he mumbled, smiling.

He found Haru in the living room, sitting on the couch, dozing. His head was leaning on the back of the couch, and light snores were coming from his slightly open mouth. Feeling sneaky, Kyou tip-toed towards the couch and flung his body through the air into the cow's lap. Haru woke with a start.

"What the..?! – oh, Kitten!" His surprise turned to happiness at the sight of Kyou. He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend soundly on the mouth. Kyou took full advantage of the kiss, grabbing the back of Haru's neck and delving into his mouth with his tongue. Haru moaned and rubbed Kyou's tongue with his own, winding his arms around his waist. Suddenly, Kyou pulled back and lightly punched Haru on the arm.

"That's for leaving me alone with Freak-boy!" he said. Haru rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Well, if that's my punishment, pleasure followed with a bit of pain, I think I might do it again..!"

Kyou punched him again. "Shut up! Don't you ever do that again, please!"

"Fine." Haru nodded. "But only if I get another kiss!"

Haru swooped back down and claimed Kyou's lips once more. Pulling Kyou into a sitting position, the cow was allowed better access with his hands, and took full advantage. Cupping his hands around Kyou's bum, the cow put all of himself into the kiss. Kyou moaned with delight and purred as Haru's hands massaged him. He purred and hung his arms around Haru's shoulders.

"B-breakfast..!"

The two broke apart to see a very red, very flustered Tohru facing the other way in the doorframe. They both blushed slightly pink and laughed, getting up to head into the kitchen to help.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Are you ready?"

Kyou looked into Haru's eyes, searching for any fear within the purple depths. He didn't find any.

"I'm ready," Haru stated. He took Kyou's hand in his own.

The cat smiled and gripped Haru's hand tightly. They both looked onward down the street at their high school and began to walk towards it.

"So long as I've got Haru with me," Kyou thought, "I'm not afraid..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**End of CH. 6**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Okay, I think this is the ending! I'm not sure, but I don't have any ideas that could take this anywhere else. Like I said before, I was reading this earlier today, and I wanted to give it a semblance of an ending.

I hope you liked it! Ta-daah!


End file.
